Mobile
by Pyewacket
Summary: When Kim is forced to get glasses, it headsoff a week full of endless changes, from the drastic (Kim possibly moving) to the minor (Bonnie getting kicked out of the cheerleading squad). Some K/R. Ok, lots K/R. *chap 2 is a note but read please anyway!
1. Sometimes it be that way

AIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! (*jumps into chair at computer*) Hey hey!! Pye in a hyper writing mood today and has cranked out yet another Kim/Ron fic...or, ah, er, one chapter of it anyway. I know, I know "What about Swept Under The Rug?". This is just my temporary sabatical (sp?) from that story...plus an attempt to see if I've fixed my spacing problem......  
  
Summery (as if you haven't read it already, but what the hell here goes):  
Everything is going hunky dorey (or, at least, as usual) when Kim discovers, horror of horrors, she has to get glasses. This leads to a long list of events which all are major and minor changes in the life of Kim and those around her (and which also enable her to see the more subtle ones ;). In the meanwhile (I hate that phrase!), Sheego and Drakken get into a hissy and split their separate ways (another change!! wheeeeeeeeeee this is funnnn!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!); Drakken trying yet another "evil genius"-ish way to take over the world and Sheego, after discovering she doesn't have enough of a brain to come up w/ an evil genius scheme on her own, attempting to ban together with other "one time" villians of the KP clan...all of which she discovers she can't stand. Oh, and then there's the thing about Kim having to move away from Middleton. Oh yeah.  
  
Disclaimer: Ok, ok, I don't own KP...yet.  
  
A/n: I'll level w/ ya'll- you don't have to read the song at the beginning. But I'm naming all my chapters after songs which I kinda think highlight the events in that chapter, and I'm including the song's lyrics beneith the chapter title. Ok, that's all I can think of to tell you. Oo, one more thing! (*readers all groan*) this is genralized (is that a word?) as Drama/Humor or dramatic humor (and yes, there is such a thing) but it should probably be Drama/Humor/Romance since there's a rather large portion of Kim/Ronishness in here. Anyways, ON TO THE FIC!!  
  
chapter one. Sometimes it be that way  
  
"Night with it's shattered teeth attempt to speak; My pen's present but courage left, via the sink; And I'm sorry I snuck up on you from behind; Sorry not all my love letters did rhyme; And I'm sorry that Jesus died for my sins; And I swear to God, it won't happen again; And I'm sorry if it was my swerve that tempted you to sway; Oh well, sometimes it be that way. Now Romeo was a very nice man; He said "Jule, I don't think you quite understand"; And I'm sorry if you had to explain it like this; Sorry I was a point you were destined to miss; And I'm sorry I spoke to you irreverently; Down in the hallow by the old olive tree; And I'm sorry if my heart breaking ruined your day; Oh well, sometimes it be that way. *chorus* I say, oh well, I got nothin' left to sell. This love was a bell that rang unheard in the air. I was bound to find out that you didn't care. I say, oh well-Sometimes it be that way. Now Aphrodite with her neon lamp; Kissed Neptune, they put her face on a stamp; And I'm sorry I used it to mail a letter to you; Sorry that I'm glue and the rest, bounces off of you; I'm sorry not even these jet's metal wings; Could get across these simple things; And I'm sorry if I ever said your name in vain. Oh well, sometimes it be that way."  
  
"Damn."  
  
Kim rubbed her eyes for the 40ith time, them growing pink and her hands covered in tired, blurry damp. She blinked again, squeezing the lids together and proceeding to squint hard at the blackboard, a mass of jumbled white blurs and blobby details her eyes could no longer see. Finally, she caved.  
  
"Mr. Barken?" she asked tentatively, raising her left hand and rubbing at her eye with the right.  
  
The hulk of a teacher looked at Kim with (she guessed) anger and annoyance. How often did that happen, thought someone nearby.  
  
"What is it, Possible? Steering too complicated for you?" Barken seemed to stress the word 'complicated' in an odd mocking way. As if the idea that anything could ever be too complicated for Kim Possible was simply ridiculous.  
  
After all, Kim Possible could do anything. Her website said so.  
  
"No," she went on, in the reasonable, patient, irritated tone her voice always seemed to fall into one way or another as she attempted (unsuccessfully) to avoid her best friend's searching, hazel-eyed gaze. "But could I have a seat nearer to the front? Please?"  
  
Barken glared at his fire-haired student for a few seconds before laughing a deep-throated laugh that rumbled the room and made all the students grin nervously.  
  
"So I can move then?" suggested Kim sheepishly, trying to grin in a convincing way. Dammit, if Ron could do it then she should be able to too.  
  
Barken stopped laughing abruptly, and shot Kim a look clouded with thunder (which Kim couldn't see, but she got the idea).  
  
"No! Assigned seats Possible! You wanted to sit in the sixth row with Stoppable, and you have to stay there. Whatever Stoppable did you can feed to *Principal Mankey*." Barken pronounced Principal Mankey with such a high amount of sarcasm, the words were almost missed. Clearly Mr. Bob Barken thought the famous Josh Mankey's father was less-than-qualified for the job. And Mr. Bob Barken was always, always right (the first thing Kim for one learned as a freshman at MHS).  
  
Kim sighed in a defeated way and rubbed absent-mindedly at her left eye some more in an effort to make it work again. Suddenly, something touched her other hand temporarily under the table and went away again almost immediately. Kim stopped rubbing and stared at nothing for a split second as her heart skipped a beat at human contact. Then she turned her head towards her table-mate, bewildered.  
  
Ron was trying his best to look innocent, and was failing miserably (of course). Then, as if he could feel her stare on his face, he turned to look at his best friend. Doing what had become a natural reaction to anybody ever looking at him by then, Ron felt his facial muscles contorting into a silent, happy smile. Nothing was ever wrong with Ron. It was like an unofficial rule of thumb for near every person in Middleton by that time; whereas Kim could do anything, Ron could do practically nothing. But (and this was essential to the survival of the high school social order) he liked it that way. Ron liked everything. And everybody hated Ron.  
  
Kim saw Ron smile and relaxed, nearly easing into one of her own (what a miracle that would have been, Ron thought, seeing her eyes dance but her mouth stay in the same stubborn, shaming frown) but catching herself in time. Suddenly Ron's eyes darted pointingly down at her lap once, twice, three times before he rolled them at her and went back to staring blankly at Barken trying his best to teach Driver's Ed. That was about when it clicked with Kim that there was a slight weight on her hands. She looked down and her eyes widened.  
  
A note?  
  
It *was* a note, on Ron's lined notebook paper, and folded eight times into a small square. Kim was amazed; a few months ago Ron would've *never* had the guts to pass a note in Barken's class.  
  
The aptly named Kim Possible unfolded the note, looking around for signs of anybody watching. Then, when the crumpled paper was finally in her lap, she began to read the message.  
  
~kp-- did i really do something? if so, what? and your eyes are starting to get really blood-shot, you know. personallly i think it's kinda cool but other kids are starting to stare and i know how much you freak out at those things so you might wanna go to the nurse or something. i dont know. -ron ~  
  
Kim immediately narrowed her eyes (Ron said they were blood-shot) in irritation at something, someone, anything, a million thoughts flying through her head at once: 'God!'; 'He is so insensitive!'; 'Are they really blood-shot?'; 'The other kids are staring?'; 'What does he mean I freak out at those sort of things?'; 'What does he mean "those sort of things"?'; 'What sort of things?!'; 'Nice grammar'; 'Maybe I should go to the nurse' 'Nice spelling on the word "personally"' 'He doesn't know?? GOD!'. But there was one thought she meant but would never dare say to herself. He had missed the obvious question.  
  
He forgot to ask "Are you okay?"  
  
Slowly Kim reached over, grabbed a pink gelly pen from her pencil case, scribbled back a response and tossed it over to Ron without a glance in his direction.  
  
Ron looked at the paper, then looked over at Kim who was just sitting, looking but not seeing, hearing but not listening, mind always someplace else entirely. He just wished he knew where it was. It would really solve so much.  
  
~ron-- Of course you didn't do anything! Don't be stupid. And, for your information, I do NOT care if people stare and I do NOT need to see the nurse. And everything is JUST FINE, so just go away for once. Mr. Barken is so going to catch us and precede, thanks ever son, to kill us and, for the record, it won't be MY fault. -kim~  
  
Ron stared at the letter in pink ink, not reading the words again, just processing that it was there and trying to figure out why it hurt when she called him stupid, when she said "just go away". She always called him stupid...she always wanted him to go away (she'd never said it of course, but Ron knew that it was there)...so what was the sitch? Maybe they should just stop being friends. Maybe he should just go away. Or maybe he should just do what he always did and what he always did best: ignore the problem.  
  
Or maybe he shouldn't.  
  
Slowly, Ron Stoppable raised his hand up in the air.  
  
"Stoppable!" Barken barked. "*What* is the problem?"  
  
"Uh, yeah, Mr. B," Ron began, making up stuff at the top of his head while Kim just stared. "Kim's having situations seeing the board, she was telling me earlier, and I'd like to take her to the nurse. That way she won't be stealing your classes attention away, if you know what I mean."  
  
"Ron!" Kim yelled at him. The last thing she needed was to be told something she didn't want to hear. Barken looked sternly at Stoppable, who actually met his gaze and kept it (good for him!). Barken looked from him to an angry Possible, eyes red and narrowed to slits, to the dozens of students who had turned from staring in their direction guiltily as soon as the boy had mentioned his class' attention.  
  
A smooth move, Kim couldn't help admitting against her will. Ron was getting smarter.   
  
Finally, Barken made up his mind.  
  
"Go!" he barked at the pair, scribbling his John Hancock on a pink slip of paper. "Just be back sometime to get your homework. Don't dawdle and Possible! stop standing there mouthing like a guppy and get a move on!"  
  
*~*  
  
"I..." Kim announced, shooting a dark glare over in Ron's direction. "Hate you."  
  
"Sorry!" Ron replied, face flickering for a moment into a look of real-live hurt. "I thought your message was like a hint to make up some excuse to leave class for you!"  
  
"So not! Ron," remarked Kim, squinting to try and associate blobs with shapes. "A. If I had wanted to make up an excuse to leave class, I could've done it myself. B. If I had wanted you to make up an excuse to get me out of class I would've just asked. And C. if you'll kindly remember what I actually said in the letter: I'm Just Fine!"  
  
"Okay, okay, okay," Ron exclaimed, putting his hands up in a gesture of defeat. "You win! I lose! I messed up! It's no big deal. Besides, if I may voice *my* opinion for once, I think that you should actually go to the nurse. I think that you need to."  
  
"Yeah, well, I think I don't, okay?"  
  
Ron scoffed a little too pointingly. "You would."  
  
"What does that mean?" Kim retorted.  
  
"I'm just saying you probably don't want to get glasses!" he went on, seeing the explosion of Kim's ego he was creating boiling up and trying to prevent it. "That's all."  
  
"I don't NEED to get glasses!" Kim snapped, clenching her fists and walking even faster. "Glasses are for the brains and select artsy people. I. Am neither. And YOU of all people should know that. God, you can be SO stupid sometimes..."  
  
"Bonnie was right," commented Ron, unusually dryly. "Must be hard having such an idioic sidekick for a best friend."  
  
Kim stopped in her tracks and stared at her companion (God, these stupid eyes), trying to see his expression. God, these stupid, stupid eyes! Kim opened her mouth to say something. A million things rushed through her mind, each trying to get to her voice first.. 'I'm sorry.' 'I was wrong.' 'You're not an idiot' 'You're not my sidekick, you're my best friend.' 'You do tons of things right.' 'I like having someone like you as a best friend.' 'Bonnie's always full of shit, you know that.' 'You're not my sidekick, we're equals.' 'You're right.' 'I'm wrong.' 'I'm sorry.' 'I love you, Ron. You're my best friend.'  
  
"Yeah, it is," said Kim coldly. It was official. She could see it now. She didn't need glasses to see it. Ron was hurt. She'd hurt Ron. Suddenly, she was aware that they'd both stopped, and Ron was looking at each other, and she was looking at him. She could feel his light brown eyes burrowing into hers, trying to find her secrets, trying to see what was wrong. What was wrong? Nothing. Nothing was wrong. Nothing should be wrong. Everything was fine. Her mom was happy, her dad was happy, her brothers were, well, insane but that was normal. Tara was ditsy, Bonnie was a bitch, and everything was as good as normal. Nothing had changed. Nothing had to change.  
  
Why was her heart beating so hard?  
  
"Come on," she said softly, breaking his gaze. "Let's go see the nurse."  
  
~*~  
  
That's all for now! Hope you enjoyed and please...please...PLEASE...PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! It's what makes me write. Tho I must warn you, flames will be used to make marshmallows. I send virtual fruitcakes out to you all till next time!!  
Keep a mild groove on,  
~Pye~ 


	2. (*a la No Doubt*) I'm just a note...

Hey, folks,  
Sorry this isn't the real chapter two but I NEEEEEEEEEEED to know, seeing as I'm not quite sure what I want for myself;  
What kind of glasses do you think Kim would wear? Or, moreover, what kind of glasses would you like to see Kim wearing? I know I know I know this is really obnoxious & I should just figure it out for myself but I'm generally curious. So pretty please r&r and let me know. I'll give people a day to send me their answers and then I'll get cracking on the second part of chapter 2 (*where we actually figure out what glasses she got). Thanks for bearing w/ me peoples!! Ta ta!  
~Pye~ 


End file.
